Raid 5.3: Gather, Guilty Seven!
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Hero Skill 90 times or less *Clear within 6 min(s) *Use Party Skills 0 times Railroad Battle Description "Don't act stupid." Dialogue Stewardess: Now, please follow crew members' orders. Rufus: Don't act stupid because I don't have a gun pointed at you. Rufus: I'm telling you in advance just in case you make a stupid choice. Kyle: Ughhh... Cindy: Kyle... Kyle: Why are you doing this to us? Rufus: I don't know? Why do you think? Kyle: What? Rufus: You who aren't allowed in the Underworld using a normal method... Rufus: Might've been wanted by a collector. Cindy: What, what do you mean? Rufus: ...... Rufus: It's okay if you don't know. Rufus: I'm not really interested too. Rufus: If you are curious, ask when you meet my client. Rufus: Now hurry and move. Kyle: Ugh.. Arme: Kyle! Cindy! Elesis: Stop right there, Rufus! Rufus: ...... Sieghart: Is he... ignoring us even after he saw us? Karp: You guys ignored this body too! Ley: Huh? Did they follow us? Karp: Now! GO! My soldiers! Gather, Guilty Seven! Description "Heitaros's army picked a fight while we were at a stopover. Have to be careful because we don't know where the trains might appear from!" Dialogue Elesis: Oh no... it's dangerous. Lire: We have to fight while worrying about the trains passing by. Sieghart: We're so busy but there's so many things to take care of... ---- Favian: Guilty Seven! Wrath of Green is here! Yulia: G, Guilty Seven... Sloth... of Yellow... Favian: Tsk tsk! Still not used to it... Favian: You can't do that. Yellow. Yulia: Hey... Shut up. Favian: Hahahaha. I'm here to get a revenge on you guys who destroyed artifacts. Ley: I remember! The intruder and the archaeologist... ---- Altair: Guilty Seven! Demon of Love. Pink of Lust! Vega: Ah... Altair-ing. You look great today. Veigas: Ho... They are the ones that kept running away. Veigas: I will end it this time. ---- BF: YO~ YO~ Guilty Seven! Gold of Greed~ COME HERE! Carnero: Hehe, Guilty Seven! Silver of Appetite! Arme: Hey, shorty! Aren't you gonna go back home? Carnero: A man's big dream... Can't go back before I become a big man. Carnero: Now, time for a battle! ---- Karp: Ha! The time has come. Karp: But, your evil actions end here now! Lime: E, evil... Karp: The seven idols that shine the demon world! And the brightest star! Karp: Guilty Seven! Red of Arrogance, Karp will deal with you! Sieghart: Ha... I don't know how he says those words so confidently... Guilty Seven Crisis Description "This humiliation... I'll pay back!" Dialogue Ryan: The whistle is blowing. Lire: We might miss the train if we waste more time! Ryan: The train that Rufus, Kyle and Cindy are on is that train! Elesis: Okay let's hurry! Karp: Grrrr, this humiliation! Can't believe I have to repeat this humiliation. Altair: Um... CEO? Didn't you say you have a grudge against Crimson River? Karp: Right. I have some debt to pay back... Karp: Grrrrr. But the person involved doesn't even remember me. BF: Oh, leader. Don't be sad. Karp: I'm not sad. I'm resentful! Favian: If you have debt, you have to pay back with the interest. Carnero: We'll help you, CEO. Yulia: Now hurry please. Work time is almost over. Vega: Ah... Altair-ing... Karp: You... Karp: Yes! There's no time for this! Karp: I will show you the true value of Guilty Seven! A Tip you must know while playing! Train Departing Receive a big damage if hit by trains that pass by randomly in the battle field. Guilty Seven's Swamp The Guilty Seven loses power as time passes by. Damage received increases by 7% per stack. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story